LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO .NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2013 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. 'Saturday 9th April 2016' *Alexandra Park: 3+ Willow Warblers, 7m Chiffchaff, 6m Blackca, Red Kite '''reported last week (Bob Watts & Alan Gibson) *Clapham Common: Red Kite circling over at 12.30 p.m. (Nick Rutter) *Harmondsworth Village: 3 House Martins. (Sue Giddens) *Lamorbey Park: Swallow briefly, 2+ Blackcaps, 3+ Chiffchaff, Pair Mute Swan, 2 Cormorant, 10+ Tufted Duck, c10 Canada Geese, Mallard, 4+ Coot, 4+ Moorhen, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker plus 1 drumming, Jackdaw, pair Starling, 3 Chaffinch, 2 Goldfinch, 2 Long tailed Tit.(Mike Amos).(No sign of any Willow Warblers today ) * London Wetland Centre: '''Hoopoe (Peter White via Twitter); 1m Wheatear grazing marsh, 3 Little Ringed Plover, 4 Shelduck, 1 Common Snipe, 1 House Martin, 6 Redshank (Martin Honey and others) * Ruislip Lido/Poors Field: pr Greylag over (rare here), 12 Shoveler, 3 Buzzard (pr PF + third seen from garden centre over Mad Bess Wood), displaying m Sparrowhawk high over Buzzard pair 8 Black-headed Gull (potential breeding behaviour from pr), 7 Chiffchaff (6 singing), 2 singing Willow Warbler, 3 singing Blackcap, young Muntjac swimming in Lido (probably escaping dogs + followed by pr Coot + flock of 10 BH/Herring Gulls circling low over it) (Neil Anderson) *Wanstead Flats: Redstart still in SSSI, Sand Martin (Tony Brown), Swallow (James Heal) *Waterworks NR: m Common Redstart, Reed Warbler, 3 singing Cetti's Warbler, Reed Bunting, 2 Willow Warbler, 2 Shelduck (Stuart Fisher) 'Friday 8th April 2016' *Alexandra Park: Common Buzzard drifting W. across Conservation Area and Palace 16.45 hrs (Jonathan Cooke). *Amwell: Osprey N over viewpoint (BirdGuides) *Beddington Farmlands: Siberian Chiffchaff, Long-eared Owl (not viewable from public path) (Twitter) *Bow Creek Ecology Park: Great Spotted Woodpecker, Chiffchaff, 1m Blackcap, Cetti's Warbler singing, Greenfinch, Song Thrush, 2 Linnet (Mark Wardman) *Brent Reservoir: 3 Lapwing, 8 Common Snipe, Jack Snipe 12.30, Water Rail heard, Cetti's Warbler heard (All Main Hide), Green Sandpiper (Heron Hide), Yellow-browed Warbler '''seen several times 11.00- 12.45 usual Sallow by car park, 30m from Cool Oak Lane, 3 Blackcap, 6 Chiffchaff, m Brimstone, Fox out on mud (Roy Beddard, Steve Blake, Andrew Verrall & others) *Dulwich Park: 5 Chiffchaff, 2 Willow Warbler (Martin Stevens). *Finsbury Park: 3 singing Willow Warblers, 2 singing Blackcaps, 3 Little Grebes and pair of Shovelers (Ian Bradshaw) *Gallions Reach: 4 Common Tern, Snipe, Buzzard (KJMcmanus) 2 Whimbrel, Curlew, 6 Oystercatcher, Redshank, Yellow Wagtail (Gary A James). *Greenford UB6- female Siskin on my feeders- 1st garden record. (Neil Anderson) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Little Grebe, 2 Chiffchaff, 3 Willow Warbler (John Bushell per Conrad Ellam) *Hampstead Heath. Morning ramble: 8 Blackcap,2 Chiffchaffs and 3 Willow Warblers.Kingfisher posing on post Sanctuary Pond. Chilly. (Greengrandad e *KGV Reservoir: White Wagtail, m. Wheatear, Meadow Pipit, Siskin, Common Buzzard (Martin Shepherd) *Lamorbey Park: Pair Mute Swan, 2 Greylag Geese, 3+ Egyptian Geese, 10+ Tufted Duck, Little Egret over, Sparrowhawk, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker drumming, 4+ Blackcap, 3 Willow Warbler, 6+ Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Nuthatch, 2 Jackdaw, Siskin (Ian Stewart, Steve Carter, Donna Zimmer) *Leg o' Mutton Nature reserve: 2 Cetti's Warbler (1 heard, 1 seen) 2 Blackcap M (1 singing), c.5 Willow Warbler, lots of chiffchaff, 1 Cormorant over, 2 Egyptian geese, 2 Gadwall, 2 Shoveler, 4 Teal, 4 Songthrush, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Jay, plenty of all the usual stuff and 3 Terrapin sunning next to a nesting Canada goose. (Eugene Dillon-Hooper) *London Wetland Centre: '''Garden Warbler (BirdGuides). Also Firecrest around Sheltered Lagoon (Charles Dewhurst). 2m 1f Little Ringed Plover (males display flight) but only 2m located pm, 1m 1f Pintail wader scrape, 2 Common Snipe, Firecrest showing well mid and late afternoon (Martin Honey) *Margravine Cemetery: Willow Warbler (Nathalie Mahieu). *Mudchute: 2 House Martins, male Wheatear, 3 Willow Warblers, 2 Chiffchaffs, 7 singing male Blackcaps, 2 Redpoll sp over NE (Nick Senior) *Pinner (HA5): singing Nuthatch, 2 Coal Tit, 3 Long-tailed Tit, singing Goldcrest, 3 Goldfinch, pair of Pied Wagtail & a single Jackdaw (Jon Ridge). *Redbridge Lakes, Woodford Bridge: Willow Warbler (first one I've seen locally for several years) - sang occasionally, and intermittent very good views. Also 2 Chiffchaffs, Green Woodpecker, Long-tailed Tit, Song Thrush (Alan Hobson). *Richmond Park: pm visit only, mainly Pen Ponds area: 3 Red Kite, 6 Common Buzzard (4 together plus 2 lingerers), 6 Reed Bunting, 2 Stonechat, 3 Meadow Pipit, 3 Swallow, female Goldeneye '''still, Kingfisher (Frank Nugent). *Rotherhithe: male '''Redstart still Russia Dock Woodland in cairn meadow below Stave Hill; also singing Willow Warbler, 5 singing Chiffchaff and 6 Blackcaps (Richard Bonser) *Rye Meads: Lesser Whitethroat, Grasshopper Warbler (Herts website) *Sewardstone Marsh 0950hrs (m) Common Redstart in same area as Tuesday (Neville Smith via Harry Lacey). *Staines Reservoirs: 2 Black-Necked Grebe, 3 Little Ringed Plover, 2 White Wagtail, 3 Redshank, 2 Shoveler, 10 billion flies (Nick S, M Lewis, also Little Gull seen by M Lewis) *Sutcliffe Park: Mute Swan pair rebuilding last years nest, trilling Little Grebe, Chiffchaff, 6 Willow Warbler (Conrad Ellam) *Swanscombe Marshes: 1m Ring Ouzel briefly in scrub near old Sewage Works at 1525, viewed from footpath by Botany Marsh, 1 Wheatear (P Beckenham, R Keith) *Trent Park: 4 Bullfinch 2m 2f together near Oakwood entrance (Robert Callf) *Teddington: Redkite, 2 Blackcaps, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Kestrel (Simon Worsfold) *Vanbrugh Park SE3: 2 Common Buzzards over late afternoon, 3 Sparrowhawks (2m competing for a displaying female), Blackcap, also Willow Warbler (Joe Beale) *Victoria Park: 2 Willow Warbler, 2 Blackcap, Chiffchaff, 4 Little Grebe, pair Great Crested Grebe West Lake (Bob Watts) *Walthamstow Marshes ~11:00 5 Sand Martin Leyton Marsh/R. Lea, Willow Warbler still singing along Flood Relief Channel, Cetti's Warbler still N of boardwalk, 2 Egyptian Geese on the riverside path at Middlesex Wharf (Alastair Dent) *Wanstead Flats: male Common Redstart still (relocated to cleared area in birches, SSSI), singing Firecrest, singing Willow Warbler, 10 + Chiffchaff, 9 Blackcap, Swallow, 3 unidentified hirundine west, 6 Meadow Pipit, 5 Skylark, 2 Shoveler, Little Grebe, Redpoll, 5 + Linnet, 2 Kestrel (Wansted Birders) Common Redstart still, approx 3.45-4.00, but now in two small hawthorn, near brooms path. (G. Gram). * Waterworks NR: Siberian Chiffchaff singing for at least its 18th day from Willows just SE of entrance bridge (Paul Whiteman); also 2 Willow Warblers (Richard Bonser). * West Dulwich: Unidentified medium-sized raptor flying high northwest at 1310. No visible plumage variation. Powerful wingbeats and direct flight. Heading in direction of Battersea. (one for Vague Bird News, I think) * Worcester Park: Northern Wheatear (Bill Reid) * Wormwood Scrubs: Common Redstart (BirdGuides) 'Thursday 7th April 2016' *Alexandra Park: Willow Warbler still Conservation Pond 0700 (Bob Watts) *Battersea Park: 2m 2f Pochard, 20+ Tufted Duck, 2m 2f Gadwall, 2 Shoveler, Sparrohawk, Mistle Thrush, 2 Egyptian Goose, Great Crested Grebe on nest (Charlie Schouten) *Brent Reservoir: Little Ringed Plover, Green Sandpiper both pm Main Hide, 5 Snipe, Mistle Thrush feeding north bank, absent last year, 9 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 2 House Sparrows path to hide for 2 days now, not there last year (Andrew Verrall, John Gravatt, Stephen Branley), Yellow-browed Warbler 15.00hrs usual sallow (Steve Leeke) * Broadwater Lake, Harefield: 200 Sand Martin, 6 Willow Warbler, 4 Blackcap and 5 Chiffchaff this morning (John Edwards). *Danson Park: Pair Mute Swan at nest, pair Egyptian Geese + 6 juvs, male Tufted Duck, 3+ Great Crested Grebe, Little Grebe, Sparrowhawk, ad Great Black-backed Gull over, Kingfisher heard, 2 Swallow briefly during shower, 6+ Pied Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, 2+ Blackcap, Willow Warbler singing, Chiffchaff (odd singing individual near playground), Coal Tit, 2 Jay, Jackdaw (Ian Stewart) *Fairlop Waters:Oystercatcher near lagoon on 9 hole golf course.(Alan Bell) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Little Grebe, Peregrine circling, Blackcap, Willow Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff (John Bushell per Conrad Ellam), *Lamorbey Park: Firecrest singing at east end of main lake in ivy covered trees then seemed to head into golf course, Willow Warbler showing well, pair Mute Swan, 15 Tufted Duck, 2 Blackcap, 5 Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, Nuthatch, 2 Jay (Ian Stewart) * Leg o' Mutton Nature Reserve: c.10 Chiffchaff, 2 Willow Warbler, 6 Shoveler, lots of Tufted Duck and Pochard, 1 Greylag Goose, 3 Egyptian Geese, 1 Greenfinch, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Goldfinches, 1 Redwing, 1 Song Thrush, a lot of Grey Heron and Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Teal, 1 Great Black-backed Gull, pair Mute Swan, and plenty of the usuals (Eugene Dillon-Hooper). * London Wetland Centre: 1 Shelduck, 1m 1f Pintail, 2 Stock Dove, several singing Chiffchaff and Willow Warbler, 2m 2f Blackcap, 1f Kingfisher, singing Song Thrush, 3 singing Reed Bunting, more local Sand Martin (c.18) plus groups lingering to feed and flying through (c.24), 1 House Martin (Martin Honey) *Mudchute: 1 Redwing, 1 Willow Warbler, 3 Chiffchaffs, 1 Blackcap (Nick Senior) * Lower Morden: Little Egret and Willow Warbler on Pyl Brook (Bob Smith). *Millfields (E5) 18:45: 8 Stock Dove feeding on the grass by the tree circle, most I've seen here for a while (Alastair Dent) * Pinner (HA5): Nuthatch, pair of Pied Wagtail, Coal Tit & 2 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge). * Rammey Marsh: Kestrel, Sparrowhawk flying over, singing Willow Warbler near car park, Song Thrush, Great Spotted Woodpecker drumming. (G. Gram). *Roding Valley Park, Woodford Bridge: Little Egret, Kingfisher, flock of 6 Goldfinches (Alan Hobson). *Rotherhithe: male Redstart still in cairn meadow at Russia Dock Woodland below Stave Hill (Richard Bonser) *Sidcup DA15 (Marlborough Park): Little Egret in tree by river Shuttle (Ian Stewart) *South Chingford (E4 9BB): 13:10: Red Kite half-heartedly mobbed by crow and seagull (Richard Ashen) *Southwark Park: Common Scoter, 17 Tufted Duck only 3 females, 3 Little Grebe pr Mute Swan, Chiffchaff, Blackcap, Willow Warbler, pr Lesser Black-backed Gull, 7 Herring Gull, male Blackbird with white cheeks and forehead around the play area (John Cadera) *Staines Moor: 3 Swallow, 1 House Martin, 1 Lapwing, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 5 Chiffchaff, 16 Linnet, 2 Little Egret, 2 Heron, 20+ Meadow Pipit, 2 Pied Wagtail, 1 alba Wagtail, 6+ Skylark, 2 Kestrel, 3 Common Buzzard, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Green Woodpecker, 3 Blackcap (Thomas Gibson) *Swanscombe Marsh: Common Redstart (male) ( Roger Keith ) *Tottenham Hale — The Paddocks NR: 12pm-1pm. 1 Sedge Warbler in sub-song by River behind the Pub, 2 Cetti's Warblers, 6 Singing Blackcaps (2 females seen), 5 Singing Chiffchaffs, 1 Singing Willow Warbler, 3 Goldcrests, 1 Little Egret & pair Teal on River, 12 Sand Martins seen over nearby Lockwood Reservoir (Davey Leach) *Totteridge Valley: Linnet, 2 Lapwing (Frith Manor), 2 Red-legged Partridge, Swallow, Buzzard (Folly Farm) (Ian Ellis); singing Willow Warbler (Darlands), 14 singing Chiffchaff, 4 singing Blackcap, Swallow, Skylark N, pair Bullfinch, Mistle Thrush, 5 Teal (Darlands) (John Colmans). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Coal Tit pair still (Bob Watts) *Town Park, Enfield: sub-singing Willow Warbler Carr's Basin (Robert Callf) *Walthamstow Marshes: ~08:30 singing Blackcap Leyton Marsh, 3 Sand Martin R. Lea nearby, singing Willow Warbler along the Flood Relief Channel, singing Cetti's Warbler N of the boardwalk (Alastair Dent) *Wanstead Flats: m Common Redstart showing well on south side of Long Wood (Deiniol Owen); 3 singing Chiffchaff, singing Willow Warbler, Blackcap, 4 Meadow Pipit, 4 Skylark, 6 Shoveler, 4 Little Grebe, 2 Kestrel (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan) *Wanstead Park: 26 Chiffchaff (mostly singers), 20 Blackcap, 3 Willow Warbler, singing Goldcrest (+ 2 other birds), 20+ Jay, 2 Grey Wagtail, 15+ Stock Dove, pr of Little Grebe, pr of Great Crested Grebe, 3 Little Egret, 3 Grey Heron, 32 Shoveler, 13 Tufted Duck, 2 Teal, 2 singing Mistle Thrush, Sparrowhawk, Siskin (Nick Croft) *Worcester Park: Northern Wheatear, Common Redstart on horse fields (Bob Smith) 'Wednesday 6th April 2016' *Barnet: Red Kite '''flying low west towards Whitings Hill at 12.25 (Roy Beddard) *Beddington Farm: '''Iceland Gull, Water Pipit (BirdGuides) *Bow Creek: 4 Shelduck, 17 Teal, 2 Common Sandpipers, 1 Willow Warbler singing in the Ecology Park (Nick Senior) *Brent Reservoir: YELLOW-BROWED WARBLER - 9-10am - location as yesterday (S Woolfenden, Deiniol Owen apologies Den - I should have got your name before posting -Steve W); also seen by 2 other birders up to 10.30, Y-bW heard singing only 3 times in succession followed by normal calls yesterday 9am, fairly quiet so maybe sub-song? (Andrew Verrall); male Wheatear on fields pm, 3 Chiffchaff, Blackcap, 5 Snipe, 2 Green Sandpipers (Andrew Verrall and Deiniol Owen) *Brixton Hill: Kestrel over Lyham Road near Brixton Windmill; 8 House Sparrows by allotments gate in Loats Road (Tony Stones) *Brookmill Park: 2 Blackcap, 1 Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Bushy Park: 2 Black-headed Gull (usually around 200), Chiffchaff (calling), Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Peregrine, Song Thrush, 2 Swallow (flying south near Diana Fountain) (Ian R Watson) *East India Dock Basin: 2 Shelduck, 21 Teal, 4 Tufted Duck, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Grey Wagtail, 2 Chiffchaffs, 4 Linnets, 2 Greenfinches (Nick Senior) *Enfield Chase: Stoat - my first record in the area in 35 years of experience (seen many Weasels over the years, but never a Stoat, until today!) (Robert Callf) *Eynsford: 2+ Sand Martin, 15+ Swallow, Common Buzzard, 3+ Skylark, 2 Meadow Pipit, 2+ Chiffchaff near railway viaduct; Willow Warbler singing near Lullingstone Park visitor centre + 3 Blackcap, Chiffchaff, m Kingfisher, 4 more Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Nuthatch, 2 Treecreeper in pond area (Ian Stewart) *Finsbury Park: 7 Red Crested Pochards, Little Grebe, Willow Warbler *Greenwich Ecology Park: Common Tern, Little Grebe, Willow Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff (John Bushell per Conrad Ellam) *Hyde Park: No sign of the Brambling this morning, Willow Warbler singing nearby and a few Chiffchaffs & Blackcaps about (Conrad Ellam) *London Wetland Centre: Curlew on grazing marsh, 6 Redshank, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Common Snipe, 7 local Sand Martin plus one group of 12 and several 2s and 3s heading N, 1 Swallow heading N, 1m 1f Kingfisher, singing Chiffchaff, Blackcap, Cetti's Warbler and Willow Warbler (Martin Honey, B. Page) *Margravine Cemetery: Willow Warbler (Nathalie Mahieu). *Middlesex Filter Beds: ~08:00 2 singing Blackcap (Alastair Dent) *Otford: Red Kite c4pm, male Mandarin on fields opp VW garage, Common Buzzard along Pilgrims Way (Ian Stewart) *St James's Park: male House Sparrow in weeping willow near Horseguards Parade at 12:40, my first park record this century! (Andrew Self) *Sevenoaks KWT: Pair Garganey viewed from Tyler hide, Sedge Warbler from Slingsby hide, 2 Shelduck, Egyptian Goose, pale Common Buzzard, 3 Little Ringed Plover, 6 Lapwing, 2 Common Sandpiper, 10+ Sand Martin, 30+ Swallow, 1+ House Martin, 7 Pied Wagtail, 6 Blackcap inc 1 with very fast song, no pauses, just like a Garden Warbler but not, 5+ Chiffchaff, c70 Jackdaw to roost areas (Ian Stewart) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Yellow-legged Gull, Redwing, Sparrowhawk, Cetti's Warblers and Willow Warblers outnumbering Chiffchaffs, House Sparrows absent after their favourite building was demolished yesterday (Chris Farthing) *Tottenham Hale: (The Paddocks NR): 12pm - 1pm: Black Redstart Fem near Picnic Area, 6 Blackcaps singing (Plus 3 Females), 5 Singing Chiffchaffs, 1 Singing Willow Warbler, 2 Goldcrest, Pr. Grey Wagtail on River Lea and 8 Sand Martins over River. (Davey Leach) *Tooting Common 3 Blackcap (2m, 1f), 6 Chiffchaff, Greylag Goose (fly-over), Grey Heron, Cormorant (fly-over), 3 Mistle Thrush, 5 Song Thrush, Jackdaw, Nuthatch (James Hudson) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood 5 Jackdaw, 6 Meadow Pipit, 12 Linnet over. 2 Common Sandpiper, 1 Green Sandpiper, few Sand Martins, Swallow, Willow Warbler, No.4 1cy Yellow-legged Gull, No. 5 2 Common Sandpiper, East Warwick m Mandarin, West Warwick 20-30 Sand Martin, at least 1 House Martin, a few Blackcaps around, m Peregrine seen doing food pass to f then both sat on pylon whilst she ate it (Racing Pigeon with red metal ring), Skylark seen by others on Lockwood earlier. (Paul Whiteman, Jamie Partridge) *Wanstead Flats: m Common Redstart still near Long Wood, singing Willow Warbler, 10+ Chiffchaff, 3 singing Blackcap, 6 Meadow Pipit, 4 Skylark, 20+ Tufted Duck, 2 Pochard, 12 Shoveler, 5 Little Grebe, 2 Kestrel (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan) *Wanstead Park: 14 Shoveler, 2 singing Blackcap (Bob Vaughan) *Waterworks NR: Reed Warbler (London 1st for year?) singing bed 15, Willow Warbler by entrance pylon, 2-3 Cetti's Warblers. (Paul Whiteman) (Reed Warbler reported by David Callahan at Rainham Marshes on Sunday. Sean H) *West Drayton: 1 Swallow outside station (Tony Stones) *Wraysbury Gps: 1 Reed Warbler, 1 Cetti's Warbler, 1 Willow Warbler, 5 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 2 Reed Bunting, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Green Woodpecker (Thomas Gibson) 'Tuesday 5th April 2016' *Alexandra Park: Common Buzzard drifting high SE crossing reservoir area at 16.30 (Jonathan Cooke). *Beddington Farm: Curlew over, 8 Buzzards through, Red Kite over (Twitter) *Bermondsey: 2 Swallows NW 18.00pm on Pages Walk; House Sparrows present in at least 2 locations along Pages Walk (Tony Stones) *Brixton Hill: Male Northern Wheatear briefly on roof of residential building on New Park Road opp Richard Atkins Primary School at 13.45 (Tony Stones) *Brent Reservoir: YELLOW-BROWED WARBLER in sallows by path to hide by builder's car park (30m from road) all morning but disappears for 20-30 mins (on a circuit?), Jack Snipe all morning (seen again 1330), 8 Common Snipe, 2 Little Ringed Plover, Green Sandpiper, 2 Kingfishers chasing, one landed in tree heron hide, Sedge Warbler main hide, 4 singing Willow Warblers, 14 Chiffchaff & 8 Blackcaps, 3 females seen pm, 2 Swallows N, Holly Blue, Brimstone, 2 Commas (Brent Birders) *Canons Farm: male Ring Ouzel pm, female earlier, 1 Red Kite, 26 Common Buzzard (of which 18 were overflying migrants), 1 Red-legged Partridge, 1 Swallow, 2 Redwing (Steve Gale) *Crossness/Thamesmead: 50+ Shelduck, Teals, Shovelers, Gadwalls, Little Egret, Pheasant, 2 Willow Warbler, several Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaffs, Linnets, 6 Oystercatchers, Redshanks (Simon Worsfold) *Dagenham, Lodge Avenue: Willow Warbler in Garden (G.Harding) *East India Dock Basin 7-9am: 1 Little Grebe, 2 Egyptian Geese, 31 Teal, 4 Tufted Duck, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 1 2cy Yellow-legged Gull upriver, 1 alba Wagtail N, 2 Grey Wagtails, 1 m Wheatear, 1 Chiffchaff, 3 Greenfinches, 2 Linnets (Nick Senior) *Elstree: 10.30am Red Kite low over Elstree Studios and Elstree Way (Ben Epstein) *Foots Cray: Little Egret in flooded field by Edgington Way, Great Black-backed Gull in noisy row with Herring Gulls over industrial estate, Grey Wagtail Tesco car park, 2 singing Chiffchaff (Ian Stewart) *Gants Hill: Red Kite drifting SW 18:00 (Neil Twyford) *Greenwich Park: Osprey over at 08:00 (Twitter) *Hampstead Heath: Red Kite '''drifting SE at 10:00, Common Buzzard NW, 2 '''Rook SE over Parliament Hill at 08:00, 2 House Martin NW, 3 Linnet NW, 2 Meadow Pipit NW, 7 Blackcap, 8 Chiffchaff, 1 Redwing, 2 Kingfisher (Frank Nugent). *Harlington Corner: 3 Chiffchaff feeding low in public manicured green space opposite Sheraton Skyline (Wendy Marks) *Harvington Woods, Beckenham: Red Kite drifting slowly W towards South Norwood Country Park at 14.45 (David Mercer) *Hyde Park: male Brambling 'showing very well still at Ranger's Lodge front garden at 11:40 (Frank Nugent, Ray Teale). it was still feeding at 16:50 (Michael Mac). *Lamorbey Park: Willow Warbler singing by lake 10.20, pair Mute Swan f on nest, 11 Tufted Duck, 2 Peregrines over, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker drumming, Mistle Thrush singing, 3 Blackcap singing, 4 Chiffchaff singing, 2+ Goldcrest, poss Firecrest heard but mobile and not relocated (song certainly rising quickly in pitch at the end), 2 Nuthatch on deck, also 3 Sparrowhawks, Chiffchaff singing and 2 male Blackcaps fighting at The Hollies (Ian Stewart). (Hi Ian this lot had come in today as I heard nothing on Monday pm probably due to the weather ) (Mike Amos). ''Firecrest confirmed Thursday 7th (Ian Stewart *London Wetland Centre: at least 7 singing Cetti's Warbler, 3 singing Chiffchaff, 1 '''Sedge Warbler singing near NW corner Sheltered Lagoon, first mentioned on website and seen and heard 14:00 by myself and another birder (Sue Barry); 2 Kingfisher, Kestrel over main lake, 2 Common Snipe grazing Marsh, 3 Wigeon, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 6 Redshank, Willow Warbler singing near wader scrape hide plus 1m Blackcap, Reed Bunting singing near WWF hide, 7 Sand Martin over wader scrape plus others drifting N. 1 Yellow-bellied Slider (terrapin) (Martin Honey); Jack Snipe Grazing Marsh 16:45 nr main lake sluice (Sue Barry) *Pinner (HA5): Nuthatch, Coal Tit & 2 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge). *Rammey Marsh: Buzzard, Willow Warbler (James Palmer) *Richmond Park: 1 Wheatear (cattle enclosure), 1 (m) Stonechat (gorse enclosures) (Hugh Bradshaw) *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): 5 Canada Geese low SW, Cormorant high SE, Grey Heron low S, 6 Common Buzzard (1NE 2S 2N 1SE), 2-4 Sparrowhawk (displaying for much of the day), Kestrel, Peregrine, 3+ Stock Dove W, 10+ Woodpigeon high N, 15+ Meadow Pipit N, singing Goldcrest, Jay N, Jackdaw, also 2 Greylag Geese SE over Harland Ave 19.10 (Ian Stewart) *Southwark: Common Scoter still present Southwark Park Pond 19.00 pm (Tony Stones) *Sutcliffe Park: 2 pr Little Grebe, pr Mute Swan, 4 pr Tufted Duck, Reed Bunting, calling Blackcap, Grey Wagtail (P Kite) *Swanley Park: Common Redstart (male) (Andy Meaton) *Sewardstone Marsh: 1900hrs - 2 House Martin with 15+ Sand Martin over N/E corner of KGV Reservoir, (m) Common Redstart in large Hawthorn N/W corner of marsh, Cetti's Warbler singing in relief channel, Willow Warbler, 4 Chiffchaff, 5 Blackcap (Neville Smith); 2 Yellow Wagtail in field just NE of marsh around noon (James Palmer) *Tufnell Park (Breakneck Rd close to Tube): Willow Warbler in gardens, 1-2 Chiffchaff (Francis Tusa) *Vauxhall, nr Black Dog pub: Willow Warbler singing from trees by playground (9am). Near my workplace of 2 years, only the second time I've seen one here (Andrew McCafferty) *Wanstead Flats: male Common Redstart (Long Wood area), Northern Wheatear still south of Alex in the Ditch of Despair, 6 Swallow, 5 Linnet, 6 Meadow Pipit, 3 singing Skylark, Peregrine Falcon, 3 Kestrel, 20 + Tufted Duck, 10 + Chiffchaff (Tim Harris/Bob Vaughan/Nick Croft) *Wood Green N22: 2 Swallows flew N past the Birdwatch/BirdGuides office window in Clarendon Road at 14:24 (Dominic Mitchell via @birdingetc) 'Monday 4th April 2016' *Alexandra Park: Willow Warbler singing near Conservation Pond 0700 (Bob Watts) *Amwell: 3 Greenshank on the deck (Twitter); Sandwich Tern (BirdGuides) *Beddington Farm: 4 Water Pipit, 4 Swallow and a Sand Martin (Twitter) *Brent Reservoir: no sign of Yellow-browed Warbler, 10+ Snipe, Green Sandpiper, Water Rail seen by reeds, 8 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap (Andrew Verrall + 6 more birders) *Brookmill Park: Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Blackcap 1m & 2f, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Bury Farm, Edgware: Male & female Wheatear, pair Grey Wagtails at (Lower Flood Relief Scheme and nest building near Edgwarebury Park), 4 Lapwing, 12 Linnet in flight (Bob Husband, Fay Broom per Roy Beddard) *East India Dock Basin: Little Ringed Plover, 44 Teal, 4 Tufted Duck, Kestrel north at 13:10, Grey Wagtail (Mark Wardman & John Archer) *Enfield: female Brambling with flock of 5 - 6 Chaffinch - at site with no public access (Robert Callf) *Foots Cray Meadows: Pair Mute Swan, 3 Greylags Loring Hall field, up to 9 Canada Geese over, 8 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, 39 Herring Gull Loring Hall, Kingfisher, 4+ Green Woodpecker, 3 Blackcap singing, 9+ Chiffchaff singing, 2+ Goldcrest, 2+ Linnet (Ian Stewart) *Greenwich Peninsula: Redstart m in Central Park (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam), 1st-winter Yellow-legged Gull by the O2 (Richard Bonser) *Harlington Corner: first Blackbird fledgling of the year (Wendy Marks) *Hampstead Heath: Swallow W and 4 Shoveler at High No.1 (Pete Mantle) *Hyde Park: no sign of Brambling this morning, but male House Sparrow seen and heard calling loudly at 11.40 in Rangers Lodge and Rangers Cottage front gardens, the first House Sparrow I have ever seen in the park over the past 8 years (Dave Jordan); Brambling showed briefly at 12:00, got chased off by a Robin and returned about 10 minutes later showing very well (John Cadera) *Isle of Dogs: Saunders Ness - 2cy Yellow-legged Gull (Nick Senior) *Leyton, Jubilee Park: 2 Wheatear (JW Davies) *Little Britain Iver/ Cowley: 10 Greylags, Nuthatch, 2 Blackcaps, 4 Chiffchaffs, Kingfisher along river, Jay, Mistle Thrush, 3 Egyptian Geese, 2 Gadwalls, Little Egret, 3 Song Thrush, 2 Pied Wagtails, 3 Greenfinch, Chaffinch, 4 Wrens, Kestrel calling (Sue Middens) *London Wetland Centre: 6 singing Chiffchaff, 9 singing Cetti's Warbler, 5 singing Willow Warbler, 2 Kingfisher, 1m Blackcap, 1 Shelduck, 5 Wigeon, 6 Redshank, 1m 1f Pintail, 2 Common Snipe, 2 Stock Dove, 2 Swallow, 2m Reed Bunting, 2 Mandarin, at least 7 local Sand Martin plus several small groups passing through, 2 Jackdaw collecting nesting material (Martin Honey) *Mudchute: 1 Greenshank over East, 4+ Chiffchaff, 1 Willow Warbler, 4 Siskins (Nick Senior) *Orpington: Swallow flew past my bedroom window 14:20 (Jo East) *Southwark Park: Common Scoter female on lake still; also 3 Chiffchaff, Mistle Thrush and singing Blackcap (Richard Bonser) *Staines Reservoir: Little Gull 4 ad S basin 13:30, drake Scaup, 2 Red Kite, 5 Little Ringed Plover, 5 Redshank (Rob Martin: eBird); also 4 summer-plumaged Black-necked Grebes on S basin (Simon Osborn) 4 Common Shelduck, 30+ Pied Wagtail, 4 Linnet, 1 Dunlin, 2 Swallow, 22 Shoveler (roosting on the far southern bank) (Thomas Gibson) *Tooting Common: Swallow, 6 Chiffchaff, 2 Jackdaw, 2 Egyptian Goose (James Hudson) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: c15 singing Chiffchaff, 1 singing Blackcap, 2 Swallow, 2 Fieldfare, 3 Common Buzzard, Kestrel, 6 Teal, 2 Cormorant over (uncommon here) (John Colmans) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Blackcap singing, also 2 singing Chiffchaff (Bob Watts) *Trent Park: Bullfinch pair wrecking blossom by lower lake (Robert Callf) *Twickenham: Near bridge to Eel Pie Island, two Wigeon and a leucistic duck of unknown species (Gareth Simkins) *Victoria Park: 20+ Sand Martin over West Lake 1330 (Bob Watts) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: (Warwicks and No1,No3) 6 Shelduck, 1 Little Egret, 3m Blackcap, 8 Egyptian Geese, 2 Teal, 2 Shoveler (Daniel Whitelegg) *Wanstead Flats: 3 Sand Martin, 2 Swallow, 10+ Chiffchaff, 2 singing Blackcap, Willow Warbler, 6 Meadow Pipit, 8+ Skylark, 20+ Tufted Duck, 4 Little Grebe, 3 Kestrel, m Sparrowhawk, 2-3 Linnet (Nick Croft) *Wimbledon Common: Marsh Tit, superb view, in tangled woodland, east end of Kingsmere pond (David Wills). 'Sunday 3rd April 2016' * Alexandra Park: Wheatear 08:20-08:28 Golf course landed in tree then flew north, also Willow Warbler singing near conservation Pond, pair Shoveler Wood Green Res 1730 (Bob Watts) *Bow Creek: 4 shelduck, 18 Teal, 2 Common Sandpipers, 2 Chiffchaffs (Nick Senior) Ecology Park: Cetti's Warbler (JW Davies) *Brent Reservoir: YELLOW-BROWED WARBLER '''seen well and calling at 12.40 but not seen at 15.00 (if same bird then not seen since 1st Jan) along path to hides in large sallow by corner of builder's car park found by Roy Beddard, male '''Common Redstart & male Wheatear on playing fields pm, Little Ringed Plover, 11 Snipe, 2 Green Sandpiper, Lapwing, 3 singing Willow Warbler plus 1 later, 14 singing Chiffchaff, 7 singing Blackcap, Cetti's Warbler seen & Peregrine (Brent Birders); Sedge Warbler (briefly singing by main hide mid-afternoon though not seen), 7 Pochard (5M, 2F) North Marsh (Bill Haines); Yellow-browed Warbler still in same area, showing well 17:45 (Steve & Kate Blake) * Canons Park (HA8): Red Kite (RSPB NW London Local Group) *East India Dock Basin: 98 Teal, 2 Little Ringed Plovers, 1 chiffchaff, 5 Greenfinches (Nick Senior) *Foots Cray Meadows: Pair Mute Swan, pair Egyptian Geese, 16 Tufted Duck, Kestrel, Kingfisher, 4+ Blackcap, 10+ Chiffchaff, Coal Tit, Nuthatch, Siskin (Ian Stewart) *Gallions Reach: 6 Oystercatcher, Curlew, 2 Common Tern, Swallow, Willow Warbler, 6 Chiffchaff, Blackcap, Common Redstart, 7 Wheatear (Gary A James). * Greenford UB6: Red Kite circling high over my garden c13.50 with 2 Herring Gulls circling in thermal above it (Neil Anderson) * Greenwich Peninsula: Meadow Pipit, Willow Warbler, Goldcrest Ecology Park, 3 Willow Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff, Reed Bunting (F) (Richard Green) Iceland Gull juvenile on mud by the O2 3.30pm to 6pm, 1st-winter Yellow-legged Gull and 2 Oystercatchers (Richard Bonser, Stephen Harris, John Archer, Richard Page-Jones) *Greville Place LWT LNR NW6: Chiffchaff, Blackcap, Sparrowhawk plus Flowerbee Anthophora Plumipes 2 female 3 male (F.O'Sullivan) * Hampstead Heath: 3 Willow Warblers, 1 singing, 6 singing Chiffchaffs, 2 singing Blackcaps on Parliament Hill, m.Peregrine over at 1100, Collared Dove W, Stock Dove N (Pete Mantle); 4 Wheatear, 2 m 2f on the excavated field opp Boating Pond at 17:45 (Frank Nugent). * Hampton Court Park: Wheatear (Spencer Neal); 2 Short-eared Owls still present 3 - 4 PM, at least 6 Willow Warblers in the paddocks area (G Shaw) *Hemans Estate-Stockwell: Red Kite high north-east at 11:15am, first I've seen in Central London, mobbing gulls calling got my attention as I put out some laundry (Michael Mac) * High Elms CP: 4 Buzzards, 6 Chiffchaffs, 1pr Marsh Tit (Ray Tuck) * Hyde Park: Brambling again in Rangers Lodge front garden, viewable from front gates (D.Jordan) * Island Barn Reservoir: 1 ad Mediterranean Gull, 1 Green Sandpiper, 2 Redshank, 1 White Wagtail, 2 Willow Warblers and many singing Chiffchaffs (Chris Turner) * Kingston: 4 Sand Martins over Thames by John Lewis (Mike Foster) * Leyton Jubilee Park: 3 Wheatear, Willow Warbler, 2 Blackcap (Stuart Fisher) *Lower Chingford (off Russell Road): 12 Sand Martin, Wheatear (James Palmer) *Mayflower Park: Willow Warbler (Bob Smith) *Motspur Park: Red Kite flew south east (Bob Smith) *Mudchute: Common Buzzard W, pair of Peregrines displaying, m Sparrowhawk, 3 Swallows W, 4 alba Wagtails N, m Redstart (early am only NW corner of allotments), 2 Wheatears Paddocks, 1 Fieldfare, 2 m Blackcaps, 2 Willow Warblers, 6 Chiffchaffs, 4 Goldcrests, 12 House Sparrows, 1 Linnet E, 5 Greenfinches, 2 Siskins (Nick Senior) *Northolt & Greenford CP: Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, Blackcap, Chaffinch, Goldfinch, Greenfinch (Andy Cameron) *Nutfield, Surrey: m Redstart Nutfield Ridge am (BirdGuides) *Oxleas Wood: 2 Firecrest (fighting over territory), Goldcrest, Nuthatch, Stock Dove, Jackdaw. Chiffchaff, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Common Buzzard (Ron Turner) Best not report breeding behaviour for RBBP birds. (Anon) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: Yellow Wagtail over stone barges 1345, 12+ Common Tern mid river, Whimbrel foreshore, Greenshank reserve, Marsh Harrier silt lagoons (Bob Watts); 9 Wheatears (West Rainham Marsh), 5 Little Ringed Plovers (3 Target Pool 2 Butts Hide scrape) (ian bradshaw/sean Huggins) 1 Avocet, 5 Buzzard, Sedge Warbler, 2 Willow Warbler, at least 3 Marsh Harrier, 3 House Martin (Fernley Symons/Linturn Hopkins) *Regent's Park: 3 Willow Warbler, 12 Wheatear (Twitter) * Richmond Park: 2 male Ring Ouzel - briefly west of Holly Lodge but flew off NE (H.Bradshaw per JW) 3 Wheatear 1m2f, 4 Lesser Redpoll, Little Owl, 7 Chiffchaff, 2 Willow Warbler, 2 Blackcap, 5 Reed Bunting, 3 Meadow Pipit (S Woolfenden); Red Kite high NW (P.Burrows-Smith); Buzzard (Phil Davies) * Rotherhithe - Stave Hill: Little Egret flew West at 10.00am, pr Sparrowhawk, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Redwing, 4 Chiffchaff, Jay (Richard Page-Jones) *Roxbourne Park, Rayners Lane: 2 Red Kite, 4-5 singing Chiffchaffs (Tim Rymer) *Sewardstone Marsh: 4 Swallow, 20+ Sand Martin, House Martin over n/e corner of KGV Res, 3 Mistle Thrush, Redwing, Willow Warbler, 5 Blackcap (Neville Smith) *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Swallow low N pm (Ian Stewart) * South Norwood Lake: 2 Redwing, 1 singing Blackcap, 3 singing Chiffchaff, 2 singing Willow Warbler (John Watson) *Southwark Park: Common Scoter, 20 Tufted Duck, 2 Shoveler, 4 Little Grebe – I have been looking for the 4th bird for ages!, pr Mute Swan, Stock Dove, Chiffchaff, Blackcap, Willow Warbler, Green Woodpecker called somewhere at the Jamaica Rd end of the park (John Cadera); pr Collared Dove, pr Grey Wagtail pm (Richard Page-Jones) *Staines/Stanwell Moor: 2 Wheatear, 1 Willow Warbler, 1 Swallow, many singing Blackcap and Chiffchaff, 3 Bullfinch, 4 Song Thrush. (G Shaw) Hobby over, 2 swallows, 4 house martins, 1 stonechat, 2 wheatear -- 49 species in total. (Tony Clancy, Geoff Crabtree and Brian Dawton). For recording purposes,'' ''please would you be able to divide these sightings into either Staines Moor or Stanwell Moor? Many thanks, Lee Dingain *Staines Moor: 3 Swallows, House Martin, 2 Kestrels, Little Egret 15.30-17.00 (Tim Rymer). 5 (3m, 2f) Wheatear (NW corner), 1 Water Pipit in almost full summer plumage (along Colne near northern footbridge at dusk), 4 Shelduck, 3 Blackcap, 4 Sand Martin, shed loads of Chiffchaff, 1 Treecreeper (by the feeders), 3 Redshank, 6 Red Kite, 3 Common Buzzard, 3 Kestrel, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2+ Little Egret, 1 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Stonechat (1m, 1f) (Lee Dingain). *Stanwell Moor: Red Kite, Sparrowhawk, 3 Blackcap, Swallow, Chiffchaff 15.30-17.00 (Tim Rymer). *Stratford, Olympic Park: 4 Wheatear, 4 Little Ringed Plover, Willow Warbler, Cetti's Warbler (Stuart Fisher) *Swanscombe Marsh: 1 Wigeon, 10 Gadwall, 7 Teal, 2 Tufted Duck (pair), 1 Little Egret, 1 Kestrel, 2 Oystercatcher, 2 Lapwing (pair on Botany), 3 Snipe, 21 Redshank, 6 Turnstone, 2 Great Black-backed Gull (ads), 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Skylark, 2 Pied Wagtail (pair), 4 Stonechat, 8 Wheatear, 12+ Cetti's Warbler, 7 Chiffchaff, 1 Willow Warbler, 1 Firecrest (singing in trees near substation), 5 Jackdaw, 4 Reed Bunting (Peter Beckenham) *Ten Acre Wood area: 2 Pheasant heard, pr Teal, Little Egret, probably 4 Buzzard (3 seen together), Kestrel, 6 Lapwing, 6 Snipe, 3 Little Ringed Plover, 7 Skylark (3 singing), 17 Meadow Pipit, m Wheatear (3 seen by GW yesterday), 5 Chiffchaff (3 singing), Rook, 5 Reed Bunting, 8 Linnet (Neil Anderson/G. Westley) *Thames Barrier Park: early evening - 34 Shelduck, c.50 Teal, juv/2cy Iceland Gull (presumably the same as at Blackwall Beach earlier), 1 adult Mediterranean Gull, 3 Common Terns East, 2 Chiffchaffs, 1 Willow Warbler, 25 House Sparrows (Nick Senior) 2 Great Crested Grebe on Thames, nr Anchor & Hope Lane (Matthew Clarke) *Totteridge Valley: m Common Redstart at Highwood Hill till at least 11:00 (being harassed by 2 Robins) with Yellow Wagtail over, 9''' Wheatear''' (5m, 4f) Folly Farm, Fieldfare, 2 Linnet, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 2 Meadow Pipit, 10 Pheasant, Red Kite, 6+ Common Buzzard, 6 Teal, Greylag Goose over, and 3 local Swallows back at Frith Manor stables (Ian Ellis). *Trent Park: Treecreeper nest building in dead beech tree (Robert Callf) *Tufnell Park N19: Around tube 13:00-14:30 1 Peregrine soaring to the N, 2 Buzzards N/NW, 1 male and 1 female Sparrowhawk (Francis Tusa) *Vanbrugh Park area SE3: Sand Martin over, 7+ Meadow Pipits high N, Peregrine S, Common Buzzard N, Blackcap and Chiffchaff singing, f Sparrowhawk (Joe Beale) *Walthamstow (near Crooked Billet): Wheatear (James Palmer) * Walthamstow, field next to A406 near Crooked Billet Roundabout (opposite Sainsbury's): 1 male Kestrel hunting at 14:53, 2 Willow Warbler singing and calling at 16:10 (Katy McGilvray) *Walthamstow Marshes: ~10:00 1 Wheatear on rear paddocks, 1 singing m + 1f Blackcap and 1 singing m Willow Warbler in shrubs along Flood Relief Channel, 1 m Reed Bunting calling atop the reeds on Bomb Crater Pond, at least 5 Sand Martin along the river at Leyton Marsh prospecting nest sites (Alastair Dent) 2 Common Buzzard N c.13.20, 4 Reed Bunting by paddocks, Cetti's Warbler (Stuart Fisher) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 0700 to 1000 - 3 Wheatears, Willow Warbler, Common Sandpiper, 2 Meadow Pipits, 2 Sand Martins & a Swallow, 3 Blackcaps singing (Paul Whitman, David Bradshaw) *Wanstead Flats: Osprey c15:00, 6 Common Buzzard, 2 Red Kite, Peregrine Falcon, 4 Kestrel, 3 Sparrowhawk, Common Redstart, Wheatear, House Martin, 3 Swallow, 2 Willow Warbler, 6 singing Chiffchaff, singing Blackcap, 3 Linnet, Siskin, 10+ Meadow Pipit, 6 Skylark, 5 Pochard, 10 + Tufted Duck, Teal, 5 Little Grebe (Wanstead Birders) *Waterworks NR: 2 Common Buzzard W, 2 Peregrine W, 3 Sparrowhawk displaying, 2 Sand Martin, Cetti's Warbler singing, 2 Shoveler, 2 Pochard, singing Willow Warbler, Common Snipe (Mike Messenger/Stuart Fisher) *Whitton, TW2: Blackcap singing, gardens opposite Kneller Hall, Kneller Road (Iain Darbyshire). Saturday 2nd April 2016 *Alexandra Park: 2 Willow Warbler, 5+ Chiffchaff, Blackcap (Bob Watts) *Beddington Farm: Avocet, Little Ringed Plover (BirdGuides) *Bentley Priory: 2 Raven, 4 Common Buzzard and a Tawny Owl calling at 13:20 (Richard Francis). *Blackwall Beach: late aft 2 Yellow-legged Gulls (ad & 2cy the latter colour ringed in Spain & of the West Iberian race lusitanius according to Euring), 1 Norwegian colour ringed Great Black-backed Gull, 3 NTGG ringed Herring Gulls, Sandwich Tern in from West during light rain then off high East (Nick Senior) *Brent Reservoir: 2 Little Egret in reeds N.Marsh +1 high W over Dump, 2 Little Ringed Plover, Green Sandpiper, 12 Snipe, 2 Common Buzzard E over Dump 12.00, a 3rd (left wing feather missing) W 12.15, close perched view female Sparrowhawk, Egyptian Goose, Water Rail, 7+ singing Chiffchaff, Swallow N, singing Reed Bunting (Brent Birders). *Brookmill Park: Blackcap, Willow Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Claybury Park, Woodford Bridge: Possible Black Kite gliding in thermals over the park, c.3.25–3.30pm. Kite-like but smaller than Red Kite (but larger than female Sparrowhawk), with angled, arched wings, tail less forked than RK, pale head, pale panel on inner primaries (but light grey/light brown panel rather than RK’s white), wide wing width (but smaller wing-span than RK), underwing colouring/marking very Black Kite-like, i.e. dark brown (with the paler panels) but no rufous; also Chiffchaff, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Alan Hobson). *East India Dock Basin: 68 Teal, 2 Oystercatcher east, 3 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Chiffchaff, 2 m Blackcap, 2 Goldcrests, 5 Greenfinches (Nick Senior) *Enfield Road, EN2: Red Kite low over 11:20 seen from 121 bus (Robert Callf) *Fairlop Waters: Yellow Wagtail, 2 singing Blackcaps, 4 singing Willow Warblers, 2 Buzzards (Alan Bell). *Greenwich Ecology Park: Little Grebe, Chiffchaff, Redpoll, Siskin (John Bushell per Conrad Ellam) *Greenwich Peninsula: Wheatear (f) Meantime Nursery (Richard Green, John Bushell) *Hampstead Heath: Yellow-legged Gull on Kenwood House lake (Alastair Rae) * Harrow Cemetery (HA1): ' Wheatear ' (m) (Shailesh Patel) *Hyde Park: Brambling '''(m) again this morning at Rangers Lodge as per yesterday's details- viewable from inside/outside main gate, low quality photo in 'Images' section. (D.Jordan) *KGV Res: Scaup (drake), 6 Sandwich Tern 0814, Oystercatcher, Dunlin, White Wagtail, 3 Wheatear, 4 Sand Martin, Blackcap (Neville Smith & et al). *Lake Farm CP, Hayes, Middx: at least 10 calling Chiffchaff, Red Kite, pair Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker drumming, 2 Skylark singing, 1 m Reed Bunting (Wendy Marks) - blog post from today here. *Leyton, Jubilee Park: 2 '''Wheatear, singing Willow Warbler, singing Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Shelduck (Stuart Fisher) *Leyton Flats: singing Firecrest (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: 3 Little Egret, 7 Redshank, 2 Wheatear (3 Wheatear website), 1m 1f Kingfisher, 6 Sand Martin visiting nesting bank, 5 Chiffchaff south route, 4 Willow Warbler south route, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 5 Common Snipe, 3m Blackcap, 5 Cetti’s Warbler south route, 1m 1f Green Woodpecker, drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2pr Long-tailed Tit (one pair collecting feathers), 6 Wigeon (Martin Honey, B. Page. A. Innes, E. Garcia) *Lonsdale Road Barnes: 1 Redwing, 1 Willow Warbler, 4 Chiffchaff, 1 Cetti's Warbler, 4 Teal (John Gordon). *Otford: WESTERN ORIENTAL TURTLE DOVE 1w from 18 Feb until last week in garden with no access (RBA) *Petts Wood: Pair Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 5+ Chiffchaff, Nuthatch, Siskin (Ian Stewart) *Rainham Marshes: 2 Sedge Warbler (BirdGuides); 8 Common Tern, 4 Avocet, Marsh Harrier, Barn Owl, 8 Cetti's Warbler (Twitter); 2 pr Pintail, 2 Marsh Harrier, 4 Buzzard, Red Kite, Curlew, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 24 singing Cetti's Warbler, singing Willow Warbler, 2 singing Blackcap (Neil Anderson) *Richmond Park: Short-eared Owl photographed (anon per JW) female Goldeneye, Little Grebe, 11 Great Crested Grebe, 3+ Red Kite, 5+ Buzzard, 6 Sand Martin, Swallow, 14+ Skylark, 3 Meadow Pipit, 4 Wheatear, 2 Stonechat, 2 Redwing, plus Brimstone & Peacock (J.Wilczur, S.Woolfenden); 12+ Wheatear - the Bog so possibly 16 in total, 2 Stonechat - gorse, Willow Warbler - ladderstile (H.Bradshaw); Willow Warbler singing (S.Read) *Scadbury Park: 2 Common Buzzard, pair Sparrowhawk, Peregrine, Blackcap, 6+ Chiffchaff, Nuthatch, Bullfinch (Ian Stewart) *Southwark Park: Common Scoter, 24 Tufted Duck, 2 Shoveler, 3 Little Grebe, pr Mute Swan, Chiffchaff, Blackcap, Willow Warbler, Sparrowhawk (John Cadera) *Staines Reservoir: 5 Black-necked Grebe, Scaup(m), 2 Wheatear (m- bank of KGVI), 2 Black-tailed Godwit (through at 16:15), Oystercatcher, 7 Little Ringed Plover, Dunlin, 5 Redshank, 2 Swallow, 7 Sand Martin, 5 House Martin, 2 Red Kite, Buzzard, 10 Goldeneye (Jim and Tony Sweetland) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Avocet heading NE at 8.02am, singing Willow Warbler, f Wheatear, Reed Buntings, Cetti's Warblers (Chris Farthing) *Stratford, Olympic Park: 4 Wheatear, 22 Sand Martin, 3 Little Ringed Plover, Redwing, 3 Chiffchaff, singing Cetti's Warbler, 2 Shelduck, 4 Reed Bunting (Stuart Fisher). Hi Stuart - can you let us know where the Wheatears were? (James Palmer) Hi James - Wheatears are on the grass at the NW corner of park, look for the bare area on the west of path and look around there, still there 3/4 (SF) *Surbiton Fishponds: at least 3m Blackcap, Chiffchaff singing, pair Stock Dove (Mat Hare) *Tooting Common: Red Kite low over houses Balham side on Huron road and then over common, Willow Warbler singing by lake, plenty of Chiffchaffs (Will Rose); Blackcap, Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff, Grey Wagtail, Comma, pm (Alan Wilkinson) Common Buzzard high SW over lake 2pm, 2+ Willow Warbler in trees north of lake (James Hudson) *Totteridge Valley: f Wheatear, Redwing, 2 Rook, Buzzard at Folly Farm 07:45 (Ian Ellis) *Trafalgar Square: male Kestrel (Malcolm Hibberd) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Fieldfare, 2 Swallow, 6+ Chiffchaff, singing Blackcap, 6+ Meadow Pipit, 6+ Skylark, 2 Stock Dove, 3 Sparrowhawk, 4 Kestrel, 5 Little Grebe, Linnet, Siskin, m Reed Bunting (Tony Brown/Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan/Wanstead Womble) *Wanstead Park: 1-2 Buzzard, 3 Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Swallow, 2 Meadow Pipit, 2 singing Coal Tit, singing Goldcrest, 10 Shoveler, 10+ Tufted Duck, pr Great Crested Grebe, 4 Little Grebe, Linnet, Siskin, 6 singing Blackcap, 10+ Chiffchaff (Nick Croft) *Whitewebbs Park: Red Kite over 12:50, 2 fem Siskin (Robert Callf) *Wormwood Scrubs: 2 Kestrel,8 Chiffchaff, Green Woodpecker, 3 Meadow Pipit -one display flying (F.O'Sullivan) Friday 1st April 2016 *Barnes Cray (Thames Road wetland): Cetti's Warbler seen in the open doing Wren impression with at least 3 singing, 2+ Chiffchaff singing (Ian Stewart) *Battersea Park (Boating Lake): 20 Tufted Duck, 4 Shoveler, 7 Gadwall, 2 Pochard, 1m 1f Teal, 2 Great Crested Grebe. Interestingly no gulls at all on the lake - usually 60+ Black-headed gulls throughout the day but none seen (Charlie Schouten) *Bexley A2 Red Kite seen flying low alongside A2 and towards Dartford Heath direction (Donna Zimmer) *Brent Reservoir: pair of Little Ringed Plover from 9.00 with some display/calling, Green Sandpiper, 9 Common Snipe, Kingfisher flypast, 2 Common Buzzard over Woodfield Park gliding S 1.15 circled higher, lower for 15 mins then high off, 3+ Chiffchaff singing (Andrew Verrall, John Gravatt, Stephen, Michael) *Brimsdown: 3 Reed Bunting, Siskin, 4 Lesser Redpoll in reedmace/drinking at water's edge, 4 Linnet (Martin Shepherd) *Bushy Park: Skylark singing high up, by Hampton Wick, 10:30 (Mike Foster) *Crayford Marshes: Male Marsh Harrier, 2 Little Ringed Plover Bob Dunn Way field, 13 Mute Swan, 5 Shelduck, 8 Gadwall, 2 Wigeon, 30+ Teal, 4 Little Egret, Kestrel, 2 Oystercatcher, 2 Lapwing, 2 Green Sandpiper, 8 Redshank, 2 Curlew, 2+ 1W Common Gull, 6+ Skylark, 5+ Meadow Pipit, 10+ Pied Wagtail, 4 Cetti's Warbler, singing Chiffchaff, Jackdaw (Ian Stewart) *Enfield Freezywadter Elliotts field allotments: red kite over ( Brian Dawton ) *Fairlop Waters: 3 Swallow (Barry Jones) *Foots Cray: Little Egret in flooded field by Edgington Way, Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail (Ian Stewart) *Foots Cray Meadows: Pair Mute Swan, Canada Goose (rare on deck here), 10+ Tufted Duck, Kestrel, Skylark (heard singing from Upper College Farm and seen as distant dot), Meadow Pipit over, Grey Wagtail, 6+ Chiffchaff (no sign of Wednesday's odd looking bird), Goldcrest (Ian Stewart) *Golders Green: Pair of Siskin using garden feeder through morning (Jo Edwards) *Horsenden Hill, UB6: Singing Willow Warbler and Chiffchaff near the brook. (David Pierrepont) *Hyde Park: (M) Brambling 'Rangers Lodge front garden beneath peanut feeder, no public access, photos to follow. (D.Jordan, M.Blackburn) ''Can it be seen from path or field?Front vehicle gates should be open around 9.30am to 3pm tomorrow (Sat 2nd) if you view from this location you should be ok -peanut feeder is about 20-25m across to the right.Good luck *King George V res: 2 Oystercatcher, 2 Swallow, 12 Sand Martin, 2 Common Buzzard (Tony Clancy) *Lamorbey Park: Pair Mute Swan (f on nest), pair Egyptian Geese, 15 Tufted Duck, 2 Cormorant, Kestrel, Peregrine, Green Woodpecker, 4+ Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, 2 Nuthatch (pair, another heard nearby at The Hollies), Jay, Jackdaw, Linnet low over (rare here), 4+ Siskin inc 1 singing. Also pair Sparrowhawks displaying over The Hollies (Ian Stewart) *Leatherhead, Randalls Way: 5 Common Buzzard circling over M25 at approx. 13:30 (Neil Batten) *London Wetland Centre: Very active 1m 1f Kingfisher, at least 3m 1f Blackcap sheltered lagoon/east bund, 3 singing Chiffchaff, 2 singing Willow Warbler, 8 singing Cetti’s warbler, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 '''Little Ringed Plover, 3 Common Snipe, 2 Little Egret, 1 Shelduck, 6 Redshank, 1 Water Pipit, 1 Linnet, 1f Reed Bunting, 4 Greylag geese, 4 Sand Martin using nest bank plus 3 over (Martin Honey & others) 16.30 3 Little Ringed Plover (R Dunne) f Pintail still (Matt Palmer) *Mudchute: 1 Grey Heron high E, 3 Meadow Pipits NW, 1 Coal Tit (probably of the form ater), 3 Chiffchaffs, 1 Willow Warbler, 14 Siskins W (Nick Senior) *Olympic Park (Greenway): 2 Little Ringed Plover (James Palmer) *Oxleas Wood: Goldcrest, Chiffchaff, Jackdaw, Green Woodpecker, Sparrowhawk, Coal Tit, Nuthatch, Stock Dove, Goldfinch, Kestrel (Ron Turner) *Richmond Park: 2 Red Kite over, Skylark lawn field briefly (J.Few); 1st-winter female Goldeneye still, male Gadwall, 4 Greylag Goose, 14+ Grey Heron - 3 nesting pairs and 8+ young, 3 Buzzard, 2 Water Rail heard, Sand Martin (J.Wilczur); Willow Warbler (Friday Group) Woodcock, 2 Fieldfare (S.Read) *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): 2 Grey Heron 1S 1W, Sparrowhawk, pair Kestrels, pair Peregrines, Great Black-backed Gull E, 2 Stock Dove N, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Long-tailed Tit (1 without tail), Jay, Jackdaw N (Ian Stewart) *St James's Park: Common Buzzard drifted slowly S from 14:00 (Frank Nugent). *Sewardstone Marsh: House Martin at 08:40 over relief channel, several Sand Martin visiting drainage holes, 13 Swallow, 3 Reed Bunting (Martin Shepherd) *Staines Reservoir: 3 Black-necked Grebe, 4 Redshank, at least 6 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Goldeneye m, pristine White Wagtail, winter ducks still (Nick S, Mike Lewis) 5 Black-necked Grebe, drake Scaup all on south basin (Jim Sweetland) Also 12+ Goldeneye, 2 Swallows over NE (Matt Palmer) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs (New River): Kingfisher (James Palmer) *Teddington: Swallow over Thames by Stevens Ait, 18:00 (Mike Foster) *Walthamstow Marsh (Lee Valley Riding Centre): Pied Wagtail successfully escaped from a Sparrowhawk, 2 Fieldfare (James Palmer) *Wanstead Flats: Large raptor to north being bothered by crows, possibly a second bird going south distantly over western flats, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, 2 Redpoll, 6 singing Chiffchaff, Blackcap singing briefly, 6 Meadow Pipit through north, 3 Pied Wagtail, 8+ Skylark, 20 + Tufted Duck, 8 Shoveler, m Pochard, 5 Little Grebe (Nick Croft/Marco Johnson/Bob Vaughan) Archived News LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}